


Lumihankeen

by neroushalvaus



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Elsa Lahtinen yrittää, Grief/Mourning, Jos Linna ei homokoodaa Lahtista mä teen sen itse, Lapsen fyysistä kuritusta kouluympäristössä, Mother-Son Relationship, Postpartum Depression, Pre-Canon, Sisällissota, Sodankuvausta, Suicide, Yrjö Lahtinen on hyvä poika, elsa ja yrjö senior ei ole voittamassa mitään vuoden vanhemman palkintoja; lukekaa varovasti, liian pitkäksi venynyt headcanon-postaus osa 507, valitettavaa bury your gaysia harrastetaan
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neroushalvaus/pseuds/neroushalvaus
Summary: Miksi kaikki Elsan rakkaat kuolivat hankeen?
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Yrjö Lahtinen & OFC (Yrjö Lahtisen äiti)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Lumihankeen

**Author's Note:**

> Joskus epähuomiossa lupasin, että kirjoitan lyhyen postauksen headcanoneistani liittyen Lahtisen äitiin ja Yrjö-pojan lapsuuteen. Kolme vuotta myöhemmin minulla on käsissäni kokopitkä hahmotutkielma, jota yritän epätoivoisesti postata AO3-sivustolle. Joskus käy näin.
> 
> Tämän oli alunperin tarkoitus olla jonkinlainen sisartyö joskus kolme vuotta sitten julkaistulle ficilleni Riitaojan äidistä, mutta kirjoitelma ottikin rakenteellisesti hyvin erilaisen suunnan. Nyt tämä on lähinnä katsaus Elsa Lahtiseen ja Yrjö Lahtiseen tämän silmin. Halusin alunperin miettiä esimerkiksi Lahtisen velvollisuudentuntoa ja "kunnolliseen uhmaan riittämätöntä itsetuntoa" kirjassa ja asioita, jotka voisivat niihin vaikuttaa. Ficissä saattaa olla tyylillisiä ongelmia liittyen siihen, kuinka pitkällä välillä sitä on kirjoitettu, mutta olen pyrkinyt niitä karsimaan.
> 
>  **Vastuunvapaus:** Yrjö Lahtinen on kokonaan Väinö Linnan omaisuutta kuten myös kaikki muu, minkä voi tämän omaisuudeksi tunnistaa. Elsa Lahtinen perheineen ja rakastettuineen on revitty omasta päästäni perustuen tasan kahteen kohtaan kirjassa. Lainatut lyriikat eivät ole omiani.

”Sää et oo koskaan ollu nuori tyttö. Sulla on aina ollu niin väsyneet silmät.”

Niin isä oli sanonut Elsalle eräänä iltana ja kai tämä oli oikeassa ollut. Elsa ei muistanut aikaa, jolloin ei olisi ollut väsynyt. Väsynyt siihen, että kotitönö oli kylmä ja ruokaa ei ollut nimeksikään. Väsynyt siihen, että hänen täytyi päivät yskiä tehtaalla ja illat pyykätä rikkaampien riepuja, kun hän olisi mieluummin kirjoittanut lauluja ja loruja. Väsynyt koko tähän kierteeseen, jota köyhän parani kutsua elämäksi.

Elsa ei kaikesta kurjuudesta huolimatta ollut realisti. Elsa oli tyttö, joka juhannuksena kurkisteli kaivoon toiveikkaana ja kaatui alasti kasteiselle niitylle hyväluontoisen heilan toivossa. Isä piti häntä hieman hassahtaneena. Hupsu pieni Elsa, joka uskoi loitsuihin, Jumalaan ja vallankumoukseen.

-

Elsa kävi mielellään kokouksissa, joissa kuohui Venäjän kumouksen nostattama taisteluhenki. Siellä hän tapasi erään lempeäsilmäisen pojan, joka puhui vakuuttavasti ja aina silloin tällöin soi hänelle pienen hymyntapaisen. Eräänä päivänä joutuessaan lähtemään töiden tähden ajoissa Elsa sai vierelleen seuralaisen. Poika oli kiiruhtanut hänen peräänsä ja napannut pyöränrisansa matkaan. Sitä talutellen hän käveli Elsan vierelle.

”Sun täytyy lähteä jo?” poika kysyi. Elsan päälaki ulotti poikaa hädin tuskin harteiden korkeudelle, joten poika sai rauhassa löntystellä hänen harppoessaan niin reippaasti kuin kykeni. Ei auttanut olla myöhässä, eivät herrojen pyykit itsestään puhtaaksi tulleet.

”Pakko keretä töihin”, Elsa totesi hymyillen. Häntä kutsuttiin joskus varomattomaksi, mutta hän oli todella huono pelkäämään ketään, ja siksi hän suhtautui vierellään kävelevään poikaan estoitta. ”Mikäs kiire sulle ittelles tuli?”

”Alko niin ottaa päästä. Ei tee hyvää semmonen puheensorina mulle”, poika vastasi ja rusautti vähän niskaa kuin sanojensa vakuudeksi. Elsan naama venyi myötätunnon irveeseen.

”Mistä sulla ottaa?”

”Täältä.” Poika koputti vasenta ohimoaan. Elsa virnisti.

”Se tarkottaa kuule, että sulla on johonki lähtö lähellä.”

”No sehän se tarkotuskin olisi, ei ne porvarit taistelutta anna omastaan”, poika naurahti kyseenalaistamatta sitä, miksi Elsa uskoi tuollaiseen hölynpölyyn. ”Sulla ei siis ollu kurjaa kokouksessa?”  
”Ei. Mää pirin sun puheestas. Juur sopivan katkera.”

”Mää arvasin. Mää näin sen sun silmistäs.”

Elsa naurahti hieman. Niinpä tietysti.

Poika ei tuntunut olevan tästä moksiskaan. ”Mikä sun nimi on?”

”Elsa”, tyttö esittäytyi. ”Säähän oot Yrjö?”

”Yrjö Lahtinen. Tai no, Einari oikeastaan. Isän nimi, mutta mää menen mieluummin toisella nimellä”, poika selitti raapien kaulaansa. ”Lapselle ei pitäis antaa vanhemman nimeä. Se kuulostaa siltä, ku ois jotenkin kamalan ylpeä ittestään”

Elsa oli hymähtämässä jotain vastaukseksi tuohon mietintään, kun hän näki jotain Yrjön silmäkulmassa ja pysähtyi. ”Oota.”

Yrjö pysähtyi hämmentyneenä, kun Elsa varpusti ja sai napattua ripsen tämän silmän vierestä. Elsa katsoi saalistaan tyytyväisenä ja tarjosi sitä etusormellaan Yrjön huulien eteen. Poika näytti siltä, ettei ollut yhtään kärryillä siitä, mitä häneltä odotettiin. Elsa naurahti.

”Puhalla ja toivo.”

”Miksi?”

”Se o taika”, Elsa selitti. ”Toivo.”

Yrjö rypisti kulmiaan, mutta puhalsi ripsen pois Elsan sormelta tuijottaen tyttöä samalla silmiin. Elsa hymyili ja jatkoi kävelyään.

”Sää oot sitten ihan omanlaises”, Yrjö totesi harppoen Elsan perään. ”Mikä noita mun viäressä oikeen kulkee?”  
Elsa tuhahti. ”Mikään noita. Kunhan taion. No, Einari Yrjö Lahtinen, kerro mulle ittestäs. Mitä sää tahrot elämältä?”

Yrjö kurtisti otsaansa. ”Samaa kai ku sää. Vallankumousta.”  
”Entäs sen jälkeen? Kai sää siinä sosialistisessa Suomessa elääkin aioit?”

”Emmää tiär. Jotai mukavaa ja järkevää työtä mää kai toivon. Vaimoa ja muutamaa lasta jalkoihin pyörimään. Entä itte?”

Elsa kohautti olkapäitään. ”Varmaan, ettei elämä olisi niin saatanan vaikeeta koko ajan.”

”Älä muuta sano”, Yrjö puuskahti kavahtamatta yhtään Elsan kiroamista. ”Mää olen niin kyllästynyt siihen, että päivät on pelkkää tehtaalla ramppaamista ja talon hoitoo. Jatkuvaa porvarille pokkurointia ja että ne piänet vapauren hetket päivässä menee siihen, että pohtii, mitä pitäs tehrä ja kuinka monta herraa lähettää omin käsin korkeemman tuomarin eteen, että tästä helvetistä pääsis jotenki irti. Pitää elämässä perkele olla muutakin.”

Yrjö odotti selvästi vastausta tälle ja katsahti Elsaan kummissaan. Elsa oli unohtunut kuuntelemaan pojan hiljaista, mutta vakuuttavaa ääntä. Hän oli vieraillut kokouksissa riittävästi tunnistaakseen tyhjän purnauksen, jonka tarkoitus ei ollut innostaa ketään, pelkästään valittaa puhujan omaa surkeutta. Yrjön sanojen takana paloi tuli ja sen liekki tuntui Elsasta yhtä lämpimältä kuin kodin kai olisi kuulunut tuntua.

”Me ollaan varmaan tunnettu aiemmin”, Elsa totesi tietäen toki itsekin kuulostavansa nyt viimeistään aivan vinoon vinksahtaneelta. ”Jossain aiemmassa elämässä.”

Yrjö tuijotti Elsaa hetken ja naurahti.

”Usko niin, jos haluat. Mitäpä se multa pois on.”

-

Elsa ei pitänyt itseään väkivaltaisena, mutta hänen sielussaan ei ollut rippuakaan epäilystä, kun kansa nousi Tampereella porvaria vastaan ja lähti ottamaan takaisin sitä, minkä olisi kuulunut olla yhteistä. Ei Elsa ollut peloton, ei alkuunkaan. Usein hän rukoili itku silmässä ja kylmä pala sydämessään suojelusta veljelleen Sakarille, joka puoliksi isää uhmatakseen liittyi punakaartiin ja kiersi talosta taloon herrojen aseita takavarikoimassa. Ja silloin tällöin hän lausui loitsuja suojellakseen Yrjöä, tuota pitkää ja lempeäsilmäistä poikaa, jonka hän oli tunnistanut veljekseen aiemmasta elämästä. Kyllä Elsa pelkäsi, hellittämättömästi. Mutta enemmän hän oli väsynyt.

Ja väsymys voitti pelon jopa silloin, kun eräänä maaliskuun päivänä hän sai jalkaansa housut ja käteensä aseen.

Elsa oli pienikokoisempi kuin kaartinsa muut tytöt. Eivät housut tahtoneet millään pysyä ylhäällä, mutta ase oli sentään pysyi kädessä.

Kaartissa hänellä oli eräs rakkaus, jolla oli likaisenvaaleat hiukset ja punainen nauha kiedottuna varastetun manttelin hihaan. Elsa ajatteli, että tuo vihainen tyttö oli se, jonka kuvajaisen olisi pitänyt häilyä kaivossa juhannusyönä. Tyttö, Aliina, oli yhtä väsynyt kuin hän, mutta ei uskonut rukouksiin eikä loitsuihin. Eikä Elsa kai tätä siitä voinut syyttää.

-

Elsa ei tiennyt, olisiko hänen elämänsä ottanut jotenkin ratkaisevasti eri suunnan, jos hän ei olisi oppinut pelkäämään hellan vikinää jo varhain.

Sinä yönä, jota jälkiviisaana miettiessään vikinä alkoi hänen mielessään ensimmäistä kertaa yhdistyä kuolinsanomiin, hän oli ollut kokoamassa metsän reunasta oksia. Niistä hän kietoi käsissään kimppua matkalla talopahaselle, jonka myötämielinen isäntä oli kaartilaisia suostunut sisälle majoittamaan. Kun Elsa ajatuksissaan pysähtyi kynnykselle katselemaan lumista maisemaa, hänen takkinsa kaulukseen tartuttiin.

”Mitä saatanaa sä siellä ulkona hortoilet?” Aliina kysyi repien Elsan sisälle porstuaan. ”Tiedätkö sä mitä käy, jos sut nähdään jossain noi vaatteet päällä?”

Aliina oli ennen luokkasodan alkua piikonut jollekin isommallekin herralle ja pettämältään isäntäperheeltä hän oli oppinut hienostolaisten d:n, joka livahti puheeseen varsinkin tämän ollessa vihainen. Elsa hymyili tytölle sovittelevasti ja näytti tälle tyhjää hihaansa.

”Rauhotu ny, ei mulla ole eres liinaa hihassa.”

”Paskaako se porvari siitä piittaa. Sulla on _housut_ ”, Aliina murisi ja tönäisi Elsaa vasten seinää. ”Oo onnellinen että muut tytöt on jo kellarissa nukkumassa eikä nähnyt sua, olisit varmaan saanut selkääs. Sä helvetin hullu tapatat ittes vielä. Lahtarit ampuu väkeä vähemmästäkin. Tiedätkö, mistä rosvoudesta lähti yhdeltä ukolta henki? Jauhonhakureissulla se oli, mutta kun oli työmies ni ei kun punaisena penkkaa vasten. Eli älä saatana leiki hengelläs, mä en jumalauta anna niiden viedä meidän plikkoja niin helpolla.”

”Anteeks. Emmää enää mee.”

”Parempi olisi. Mitä sä siellä edes olit tekemässä?” Aliina huomasi koivunoksat, joita Elsa puristi kädessään ja huokaisi. ”Jumalauta. Sun noitajuttujasko taas?”

Elsa hymyili ujosti ja nyökkäsi. Aliina hengitti syvään ja päästi hänestä irti. Jostain syystä tyttö ei osannut olla hänelle vihainen kauan, jonkinlainen hentomielisyys tätä piti lieassaan. Elsa oli jo alkanut toivoa, että se oli sama hentomielisyys kuin hänellä itsellään oli Aliinaan.

”Mää loitsin turvaa Sakarille ja Yrjölle”, Elsa kertoi, koska hänestä tuntui, että hänen oli selitettävä.

”Ja sä uskot, että tollanen toimii?” Aliina ei kuulostanut alentuvalta, kuten Elsan kotona aina kuulostettiin. Tyttö kuulosti vain epäuskoiselta.

”Emmää tiärä. Mutta nii vaikeeta saar tiätää, mitä niille kuuluu, ni en taho ottaa riskejä”, Elsa totesi kohauttaen olkiaan. ”Ekkö sää haluis sit tehrä kaikkesi, että jollain sun läheisellä olisi kaikki hyvin? Kai sää jonku veljes tai siippas pualesta eres rukoilet, ellet taikoja tee?”

”Mä en usko Jumalaan, joka panee lapsensa tappelemaan leivästä”, Aliina ärähti. ”Veljiä ei ole niin kuin ei muutakaan perhettä. Ja mitä siippaan tulee, niin mä en välitä miehistä.”

Elsa kohotti kulmiaan noille sanoille ja tunsi jonkin läikähtävän rinnassaan. Aliina oli mennyt vaisumman näköiseksi tuon sanottuaan. Sitä tämä harvemmin oli, vaisu nimittäin. Aliina oli maailman kyynistämä ja raivoissaan kaikelle, sitä kai se kaiken menettäminen ihmisluonnolle teetti. Elsa oli kykenemätön vastaavaan kyynisyyteen, hänestä ei koskaan voisi tulla sellaista. Elsalle väsymys oli aina tarkoittanut kaipuuta parempaan, hiljaisempaan maailmaan, ei epätoivoa ja vihaa. Kenties se osaksi synnytti hänen hellät tunteensa Aliinaa kohtaan, halu pelastaa tyttö noilta tunteilta. Ja nyt hän oli saanut mahdollisuuden Aliinan lipsahduksen muodossa. Uupumus painoi heitä kaikkia, asioita jaettiin liian avoimesti. Elsa valehtelisi jos väittäisi, että oli pettynyt käännökseen, jonka tunnelma porstuassa otti. ”Etkö?”

”En”, Aliina mutisi kuin katuen purkaustaan. Pienen epäröinnin jälkeen hän kysyi, mukamas kuin ohimennen, mukamas välittämättä: ”Entä sä?”

”Välitän”, Elsa sanoi totuudenmukaisesti. Hetken Aliina näytti hieman pettyneeltä, ja vaikka Elsa ei pitänytkään siitä, että aiheutti Aliinalle sanoillaan surua, pettynyt ilme sai hänen sydämensä hypähtämään. _Aliina ei halunnut hänen pitävän miehistä_. Elsa hymyili ja katsoi Aliinaa niin kuin tyttöporukoissa oli joskus neuvottu katsomaan poikia. Ensin silmiin, sitten huuliin. ”Mutta mää välitän myös susta.”

”Mitä sä... Ah.” Aliinan silmissä välähti tajuaminen ja hän vilkaisi selkänsä taakse varmistaakseen, ettei kukaan salakuunnellut heitä. Sitten tyttö mutisi päätään pudistellen: ”Mut... Sä oot normaali. Pidät miehistä. Et sä halua mua sun elämään.”

”Elämään? Uskotko sää, että meillä on eressä semmonenkin tän kaiken jälkeen? Aliina, sustahan on idealisti tullut”, Elsa päivitteli kujeilevasti ja nojautui Aliinaa vasten nousten hieman varpailleen, jotta saattoi olla uhkaavan lähellä suudelmaa. ”Tuu.”

Elsa veti Aliinan keittiöön ja laittoi oven salpaan. Hän ei ollut koskenut ketään aiemmin, mutta hänellä oli aina ollut villi mielikuvitus, eikä Aliinalla tuntunut olevan mitään Elsan ehdotuksia vastaan. Niinpä Elsa tarttui tämän hiuksiin kaksin käsin ja veti tämän suudelmaan, jonka kertakaikkinen kehnous sai heidät molemmat purskahtamaan nauruun.

”Perkele sä näytät hyvältä, kun katot noin”, Aliina mutisi. Ääni kuulosti melkein sammaltavalta. ”Sulla on niin kauniit silmät.”

Elsa tuhahti hieman nenäänsä. Kyllä hän tiesi, millaiset silmät hänellä oli, väsyneen vanhan eukon silmät, ollut lapsesta asti. Niin hänelle oli aina sanottu. Hän ei kuitenkaan antanut Aliinan valehtelun pilata mitään, vaan hän sanoi tälle: ”Mää haluan sut tähän pöyrälle.”

Elsa nauroi, kun hänen epäonnistuessaan yrityksessään nostaa häntä pidempää Aliinaa tyttö itse avitti hyppäämällä hieman. He suutelivat ja Elsan korvissa soi. Ensin hän ajatteli sen olevan vain kiihtymys kohisemassa verenä hänen tärykalvoillaan, mutta pian hän tajusi sen hellan vikinäksi. Lähinnä se silloin huvitti Elsaa, tuo outo tirinä, joka hukkui vaatteiden kahinan alle.

He rakastelivat vielä monta kertaa. Elsa tuumi, että heistä olisi voinut tulla siinä ihan hyviä.

-

Oikeassa Aliina oli ollut rukouksista. Eivät ne auttaneet, kun Elsa makasi eräänä päivänä lumessa ja yritti pidätellä hengitystään samalla, kun hänen rakkautensa itki vihasta ja pelosta ja värjäsi hangen ympärillään punaiseksi.

Elsa vain makasi maassa hiljaa ja toivoi, että ”punanarttua” hokevat miehet luulisivat hänenkin vetäneen viimeisen henkäyksensä vasten kylmää lunta.

-

Kun vallankumous epäonnistuu, se jää kapinaksi. Ei kukaan Elsaa hamekaartilaiseksi syyttänyt, ei edes hänen isänsä, vaikka tämän silmistä pettymys näkyikin. Sakari kuoli vankileirillä janoon, kun hänelle syötettiin saavista suolattua silakkaa eikä veden pisaraakaan. Isä ei suostunut edes itkemään.

Elsa itki veljeään katkerasti, mutta samalla hän rukoili palaavaksi toista veljeään. Yrjöä, veljeään entisestä elämästä. Ja tämä toinen veli palasikin kotiin. Tässä vaiheessa ”veli” osoittautui kuitenkin hieman vääräksi sanaksi. Kun Elsa näki Yrjön uudelleen, he takertuivat toisiinsa kaikilla tavoilla, joilla ihminen saattoi tarrautua toiseen ihmiseen. Elsa ei ollut tehnyt sinä kesänä ainuttakaan lemmentaikaa, mutta vetäessään Yrjöä aina vain lähemmäs hän ei ollut siitä välittänyt.

Yrjö ei ollut Aliina. Miehellä oli punertavat hiukset ja harmaat silmät, joiden lempeys oli hiipunut pois vuoden saatossa käytyjen taistojen myötä. Kun he rakastelivat, Elsa ei nauranut tai leikkisästi tarttunut Yrjöä tukasta näyttääkseen, mitä halusi. Kun Elsa ja Yrjö rakastelivat, Elsa itki hiljaa ja takertui Yrjön vartaloon kiinni kuin niljakkaaksi kastunut paita kantajaansa sadesäällä. Hän ei kertonut, mitä halusi tai kysynyt, mitä saisi tehdä. Hän repi ja otti ja jälkikäteen hän vetäytyi kauemmas.

Mutta Elsa rakasti Yrjöä. Yhä hänestä tuntui, että hän olisi voinut kuunnella tämän puhetta päiväkausia. Yrjö jutteli sillä samalla hiljaisella äänellä, jota Elsa oli rakastanut jo ensimmäisissä kokouksissa. Taistelut ja vankileiri olivat vieneet Yrjön puheesta sen voiman ja palon, jonka liekissä hän oli kerran lämmitellyt, mutta Elsa mielellään kuunteli edes varjoa siitä, mitä tämän ääni oli ollut aiemmin.

Hyvin oli Yrjö tehnyt valitessaan kutsumanimensä. Se nimi sopi miehelle, joka oli itsekin tietynlaisia lohikäärmeitä vastaan taistellut. Joskus taistelut vaan hävittiin.

Elsa tuli raskaaksi ja he menivät naimisiin. Elsa Mirjami Lahtinen, olihan se kaunis nimi. Nimet olivat tärkeitä. Ja siksi, kun heidän lapsensa syntyi, Elsa kertoi haluavansa antaa sille nimeksi Yrjö.

Hänen miehensä oli katsonut häntä silmissään epävarmuutta, mutta Elsa oli ollut vankkumaton. ”Se on sen nimi. Me näytetään, että meillä ei ole mitään hävettävää.”

-

Elsa oli ajatellut lapsen liimaavan kiinni sen haavan, joka häneen oli repeytynyt joskus punaisen lumen jälkeen. Ehkä hän oli jopa ajatellut vauvan ja sen tarjoaman tasaisen arjen voitelevan myös Yrjön haavoja, niitä, jotka tähän oli isketty vankileirillä. Elsa oli ajatellut, että pieni Yrjö olisi heidän uusi alkunsa, heidän synninpäästönsä, jonka jälkeen aika jakautuisi kahtia, eivätkä veljessodan muistot enää yltäisi heidän puolelleen aikaa.

Sen sijaan Elsasta alkoi tuntua, kuin syvä vesi yrittäisi niellä häntä sisuksiinsa. Hän melkein toivoi, että hänen poikansa olisi ollut vaikea lapsi. Hän olisi toivonut, että se olisi huutanut yöt heidän pienessä vuokrahuoneessaan, koska silloin hän olisi saanut olla väsynyt. Sillä sitä Elsa oli, enemmän kuin koskaan ennen. Vauva ei hoitanut häntä, se ynisi hiljaa eikä Elsa ollut koskaan varma, oliko sillä hätä vai lämpimikseenkö se vain valitti. Elsan rintoihin koski joka päivä, eikä hän saanut mielestään sitä, kuinka tämä vauva ei ollut vain vahinko, vaan suunnaton virhe.

Elsa yritti todistaa, että kelpasi äidiksi, ettei ollut häpeissään ja rikkinäinen. Hän yritti pitää huolta vauvasta ja muistaa laittaa ruokaa Yrjölle, kun tämä palasi väsyneenä töistä. Mutta hän ei pystynyt täyttämään mieltään kuvitelmilla heidän pienestä perheestään, joka elelisi rauhassa pienessä yhden huoneen asunnossa. Elsan mielessä pyörivät Yrjön sameat silmät ja heidän jatkuvat riitansa. Hän mietti riistäjän lakeja ja sitä maailmaa, johon hän oli pienen lapsen synnyttänyt. Maailmaa, jota hän ei ollut onnistunut muuttamaan hyväksi tätä lasta varten. Liian usein Elsa vietti päivänsä valvoen sängyllä ja kuunnellen vauvan taukoamatonta yninää, joka hyttysen valituksen tai hellan vikinän tavoin ajoi häntä järjiltään. Elsa ei vihannut vauvaansa, mutta hän oli väsynyt siihen.

Eräänä yönä Yrjö heitti lasin pirstaleiksi seinään. Elsa oli tuudittanut lasta sylissään turtana sille, kuinka paljon Yrjö oli alkanut juoda. Sameus oli hiipinyt Yrjön silmiin hitaasti, kuin vähä vähältä lämmitetty vesi, joka lopulta kiehutti elävältä.

Elsa oli ollut niin väsynyt, etteivät Yrjön sanat olleet painaneet hänen mieleensä kunnon muistijälkeä. Jotain siitä, kuinka itsekäs Elsa oli. Kuinka Yrjö yritti jatkaa elämää kaikesta huolimatta, yritti tuoda leivän pöytään, mutta Elsa kehtasi maata kuin kuollut ja hoitaa vauvaa huonosti. Kuinka Yrjö pyysi vain sitä, että Elsa hoitaisi lapsen, mutta nähtävästi sekin oli liikaa.

Elsa muisti vain hämärästi, että Yrjö luhistui maahan nyyhkyttäen ja Elsa tajusi, että jonkun täytyi koota sirpaleet.

Niin hän teki. Siitä tuli hänen tehtävänsä. Se piti hänet syvän veden pinnalla.

-

Pienellä Yrjöllä oli isänsä vahvat piirteet ja äitinsä silmät. Tämän lapsuuden ajan tätä kutsuttiin lähinnä ”pojaksi” tai ”mukulaksi”, vaikka Elsasta olikin hupaisaa silloin tällöin sanoa ”Yrjö” ja nähdä kahden pään kääntyvän. Heidän poikansa oli lapsena suloinen. Hiljainen ja vankkarakenteinen, ei liiemmin juoksennellut, mutta istui mielellään äitinsä sylissä näpräten hänen pumpulimekkoaan piloille.

Hankala mukula se mokoma oli siitä lähtien, kun puhumaan oppi. Tuli itkien koulusta kotiin, kun oli saanut karttakepistä, mutta ei koskaan oppinut olemaan hiljaa. Kyseenalaisti ja rienasi ja oli niin liiaksi rehti omista kannoistaan, että kerran sitä iskettiin niin, että tuli verta. Siinä menivät pojan ainoat hyvät housut. Elsa oletti, että poika olisi lopettanut opettajan ärsyttämisen, kun tätä riittävästi moisesta rankaistiin, mutta ei se koskaan oppinut. Sen sijaan loppui itku. Sitä myötä kun mukula kasvoi, yhä useammin sen kasvoille piirtyi jonkinlainen vahingoniloinen ilme. Kuin poika olisi maalannut itsestään mielikuvissaan jonkinlaisen aatteidensa puolesta kärsivän marttyyrin ja jokainen isku karttakepista ja jokainen häpeäseisottaminen luokan nurkassa olisi vain kirkastanut hänen kärsimyksensä sädekehää.

Jollain tavalla se kaikki muistutti Elsaa itsestään, kun hän ei ollut vielä hävinnyt taistelua, ja vanhemmasta Yrjöstä, kun tämä oli ollut vielä kokonainen.

Yrjön ote pullosta kiristyi samalla, kun mies karkasi Elsan otteesta. Pulloa ei pidetty edes piilossa pöydän alla, vaan se oli aina keskellä pöytää. Elsa oppi katsomaan sen ohi, kuin sitä ei olisikaan. Poika ei koskaan edes oppinut, että viinapullossa keskellä pöytää oli jotain omituista.

Eräänä yönä Elsa heräsi Yrjön ääneen. Hän luuli ensin tämän puhuvan hänelle, mutta kun hän käänsi kylkeään, hän näki Yrjön pitävän heidän poikaansa sylissään ja puhuvan. Poika oli kuin nukkuneen rukous, silmät hieman sirrillä, mutta tämä kuunteli isäänsä keskittyneenä.

”Siälä oli semmosia puita”, Yrjö kertoili. Elsa kuuli tämän äänestä, että tämä oli humalassa. Silmät kiilsivät kynttilän lepattavassa valossa. ”Me syätiin niistä kaarnaa, ettei kualtu. Mää olin pisimpiä poikia siälä, niin ylsin korkeimmalle kurnimaan niitä runkoja. Vähän niin ku kirahvit, tiärätkös sää kirahveista, Yrjö? Niin mää aattelinkin. Sää oot viksu poika. Määkin olin sun iässäs tommonen.”

Elsa näki, kuinka tiukasti Yrjö piteli poikaansa sylissään. Kuin nukkea, josta lapsi haki turvaa painajaisen jälkeen. Poika ei kuitenkaan valittanut, kuunteli vain kasvoillaan synkkä ilme. Poika näytti siltä, kuin isän ote olisi sattunut, mutta ainoatakaan valituksen sanaa ei keskittyneesti yhteen puristetuilta huulilta karannut. Väsymyksestä huolimatta silmät olivat täynnä vihaa ja pojan kasvoista näki, että tämä painoi sydämeensä jokaisen isänsä sanan.

”Joskus mää otin lyhyempiä poikia olkapäille. Ne sai sitä kaarnaa sitte taas korkeammalta. Miätti varmaan lahtarit hiaman, ku puut oli kuarettomia melkeen latvaan asti. Että mimmosia jäniksiä siälä oikein oli liikkeellä... Ei me oltu jäniksiä, me oltiin vain nälkäisiä.”

Elsa ei tiennyt, mitä kello oli, mutta se oli liian paljon. Pojalla olisi koulua aamulla, tämän pitäisi nukkua. Elsa ajatteli, että hän sanoisi jotain. Kieltäisi Yrjöä ainakin pitämästä noin kovasti kiinni.

Mutta Elsa ei sanonut mitään. Hän vain sulki silmänsä uudelleen ja yritti nukkua.

Pojalla tosiaan oli Elsan silmät.

-

Yhteiskeittiön hella herätti Elsan. Se kihisi, kuin olisi valittanut hiljaa. Elsa tunsi pieniä vilunväristyksiä. Hän mietti hellaa, joka oli vikissyt kuin kivuissaan ja tyttöä, joka oli jäänyt lumeen. Samanlaista kihinää Elsa oli kuullut yönä ennen Sakarin kuolinsanomia, ja myös ennen isänsä kuolemaa. Hän ei voinut olla yhdistämättä tuota ääntä johonkin salakavalasti hiipivään, kylmään pelkoon.

Avatessaan silmänsä Elsa huomasi, että Yrjö ei ollut hänen vieressään. Hän tunsi väristyksien valtaavan kehoaan entisestään. Elsa tuskin edes ennätti jaloilleen ja hivuttamaan villatakkiaan päälleen, kun kuuli ulkoa laukauksen.

Poikakin havahtui hetekaltaan ja Elsa ehti sanoa tälle nopeasti, että pysyisi sisällä. Hän itse veti kengät jalkaansa ja juoksi ulos. Satoi lunta. Yrjö makasi keskellä pihaa. Lumi tämän pään ympärillä oli punaista.

Elsa kuuli, kuinka heidän poikansa juoksi hänen perässään, ja hän kääntyi katsomaan. Poika oli kietonut kiireessä isänsä takin hartioilleen. Aivan. Maassa makaavalla miehellä ei ollut edes takkia. Tämän oli varmasti ollut kylmä.

Elsa ei tiennyt, nappasiko hän pojastaan kiinni ennen, kuin tämä näki isänsä. Hän käänsi pojan itseään vasten ja upotti halaukseen, itse katseensa tiukasti miehessään. Hän muistaisi tämän näyn ikuisesti, mutta hänen poikansa ei tarvitsisi. Elsa toivoi, ettei tämän tarvitsisi. Hän toivoi sitä niin kovasti. Elsa oli aina ollut kova rukoilemaan, mutta sillä hetkellä hän todella, todella rukoili.

Miksi kaikki Elsan rakkaat kuolivat hankeen?

-

”Kylä mää ymmärrän, että sää olet surullinen, mutta pitäisi sun eres pojan hiukset leikata. Tartte sentään kilometrin päähän näkyä, että perheessä on surua.”

Elsa katsoi ikkunasta ulos, ei liiemmin keskittynyt naapurin rouvan saarnaan. Rouva Jokimaalla oli vankkumaton teoria, jonka mukaan perheen äidin surun näki poikalasten hiuksista. Elsa loi katseensa poikaan, joka murjottaen haroi sekaista kuontaloaan. Pojan hiukset olivatkin käyneet pitkiksi. Milloin se oli tapahtunut?

Naapurin mukaan poikaa oltiin härnätty koulussa tukan takia, rouvan tytär oli kertonut. Poika ei ollut maininnut asiasta mitään, puhunut vain polleana siitä, kuinka oli laittanut taas opettajalle jauhot suuhun.

”Miättisit eres joskus muutakin ku itteäsi. Miättisit poikaasi. Siihen äitin pitäis sentään pystyä”, naapuri sanoi ja otti laukkunsa. Elsa rapsutti etusormensa kynnellä ikkunalautaa ja katsoi poikaa, joka työnsi hiuksia pois kasvoiltaan. Ruosteiset sakset olivat pöydällä. Olivatko ne olleet siinä koko ajan, vai oliko rouva Jokimaa pamauttanut ne siihen?

Kyllä Elsa halusi pitää pojastaan huolta. Kyllä hän yritti, hän yritti niin kovasti. Hän heräsi joka aamu ja yritti käydä töissä. Joskus vain oli helpompaa siirtää ulkotakkia naulassa siihen mennessä, kun poika palasi, niin näytti siltä, kuin Elsa olisi käynyt ulkona. Ne antaisivat hänelle potkut tehtaalta, se oli varmaa. Kyllä Elsa yritti. Hän ei vain jaksanut.

Elsan poika katsoi rouva Jokimaata pahasti, kunnes tämä lähti mutisten jotain siitä, kuinka hän oli vain halunnut auttaa. Ovi kävi ja he olivat kaksin. Poika ei puhunut eikä Elsa tohtinut vilkaista, katsoiko tämä häntä. Varmaankin katsoi, odotti. Elsa katsoi taas ruosteisia saksia pöydällä. Elsa yritti... Hän halusi yrittää. Hän halusi olla hyvä äiti.

Poika odotti. Sekunnin, kaksi. Sitten tämä nousi.

”Älä huoli, äiti.”

Yrjö otti sakset käteensä ja leikkasi hiuksensa itse.

-

Poika kasvoi. Yrjö kasvoi. Terävä se oli päästään kuin mikä, sen olisi kuulunut päästä johonkin parempaan kouluun. Yrjöstä olisi voinut tulla vaikka mitä, niin älykäs se oli. Elsa ei jaksanut muistaa, oliko hän koskaan kertonut sitä Yrjölle.

Suurimpana osana päivistä Elsaa väsytti niin, ettei hän jaksanut laittaa ruokaa. Aluksi Yrjö kävi työväentalolla soppajonossa, sitä tämä oli tehnyt jo ennen isänsä kuolemaa. Hiljalleen Yrjö opetteli kuitenkin itse laittamaan ruokaa heille molemmille. Päivät ja kuukaudet kietoutuivat Elsan mielessä yhteen kuin kärpäspaperi. Hän ei tiennyt, miten se oli käynyt, hän tiesi vain, ettei enää pyytänyt Yrjöltä anteeksi sitä, ettei jaksanut laittaa mitään, vaan hän oli alkanut olettaa ruuan olevan valmiina, mikäli Yrjö oli kotona ennen häntä.

Heti kun Yrjö suinkin päästettiin, tämä tuli töihin siihen tehtaaseen, jossa Elsa jo työskenteli. Elsa itse oli oppinut hukkumaan työpäiviin. Hän lakaisi tehtaan lattioita ja hengitti sisään sen tuttua pölyä. Elsan mieli liikkui hitaasti kuin pullosta valuva paksu siirappi, mutta hänen kätensä toimivat. Ne tarttuivat luutaan kuin aikoinaan aseeseen, mekaanisen varmoina. Kotona Yrjö jaksoi heidän molempien puolesta. Elsa oli ylpeä. Sitäkään hän ei tainnut sanoa, mutta kyllä Yrjö tiesi. Varmasti tiesi.

Joskus iltaisin Elsa näki, kuinka hänen poikansa makasi hänen vieressään valveilla ja katsoi kattoa. Tämän silmät olivat väsyneet kuin aina, tulivat päivä päivältä väsyneemmiksi. Noina hetkinä Elsa keräsi voimansa ja silitti poikansa leukaa. Tämä näytti vanhemmalta. Missä välissä niin oli käynyt?

” _'Päivä vain ja hetki kerrallansa'_ ”, Elsa lauloi hiljaa. Hänen äänensä oli kulunut niistä päivistä, kun hän oli tarttunut vihaista tyttöä kädestä, tanssittanut ja laulanut vallankumouksesta, ” _'siinä lohtu mulle kallehin. Isä kaiken pitää huomassansa, miksi murhetta mä kantaisin?'_ ”

Yrjön silmät painuivat kiinni. Elsa piirsi tämän leukalinjaa sormellaan. Siitä oli muodostumassa niin samanlainen, kuin Yrjön isällä.

Se oli heidän pieni rituaalinsa, pieni univirsi. Siinä oli jotain samaa kuin loitsuissa, joita Elsa oli lasketellut Yrjön ollessa aivan pieni ja satuttaessa polvensa tai tämän purressa hammasta, ettei valittaisi opettajan vitsan jäljiltä kipeää reittä. _Kiputyttö, tuonen neiti, joka istut kipukivellä..._ Kiputytön taikaan Yrjö ei ollut uskonut pitkään aikaan. Elsa ei tiennyt, miten hän oli onnistunut kasvattamaan pojan, jolle uskominen oli niin vaikeaa.

Tutulla virrellä hän kuitenkin sai Yrjön rauhoittumaan iltaisin, kunnes rippikoulun käytyään ja asiaa hartaasti tutkittuaan Yrjö ilmoitti Jumalan olevan kapitalistin juoni köyhän pitämiseen nöyränä. Elsa yritti vielä laulaa Isästä, joka kantoi joka päivä armossaan, mutta ei Yrjö enää antanut. Unettomista öistä tuli jälleen yksi taakka, jonka kantamista Yrjö ei suostunut jakamaan. Ei Elsan eikä Jumalan kanssa.

-

(Yrjö tiesi, ettei ollut mitenkään tavatonta, että nuoret pojat huusivat äideilleen. Hän ei vain tehnyt sitä. Hän oli huutanut äidilleen kerran, eikä kokemus ollut toiston väärti.

Hänellä oli ollut takanaan valvottu yö ja pitkä päivä, hänen päätään oli puristanut vanne ja kurkkuaan kutittanut tehtaan pöly. Pääkipu oli isän peruja ja paheni aina, kun hän ei ollut saanut nukutuksi. Hän olisi halunnut vain tehdä ruuan ja mennä nukkumaan. Silloin kuitenkin Yrjö oli huomannut, että äidin kengät olivat puhtaat ja kuivat, vaikka ulkona oli kuraista. Äiti oli yrittänyt vielä valehdella käyneensä kyllä kaupassa kuten oli sovittu, mutta Yrjö ei ollut jaksanut kuunnella, hänen pinnansa oli katkennut ja hän oli huutanut. Ilkeissä sanoissa ei ollut sinänsä mitään ihmeellistä, heidän suhteeseensa kuului jatkuva naljailu madalletuilla äänillä ja pilkkeillä silmäkulmassa. Mutta Yrjö oli _huutanut_ , sitä hän ei ollut tehnyt koskaan. Siksi Yrjö oli pelästynyt omaakin ääntään, sitä, kuinka matalaksi se oli tullut. Hän oli ollut lähes kyynelissä ja kertonut, kuinka ei jaksanut, kuinka hän oli väsynyt ja kyllästynyt olemaan ainoa ihminen maailmassa, johon saattoi itse luottaa. Hän oli sanonut suoraan, tinkimättä ja mutisematta, mitä halusi ja tarvitsi.

Äiti oli purskahtanut itkuun.

Yrjö ei ollut tehnyt sitä koskaan enää.)

-

Joskus Elsaa pelotti.

Yrjö oli alkanut liikkua samanlaisissa porukoissa, kun hän nuorempana. Halusi muuttaa maailman. Yrjö pyöri työväentalolla aivan liikaa ja se kuristi Elsan sydäntä. Hän tiesi, mitä tapahtui niille, joiden mielestä maailmassa oli muutettavaa. Mutta samalla hän tunsi, ettei hänellä ollut oikeutta määrätä, minne mokoma mukula sai vapaa-ajallaan juosta. Mitä oikeuksia Elsalla muka oli? Ei hän osannut edes omasta lapsestaan pitää huolta. Ja niin sai Yrjö lähteä vastalauseitta pimeneviin talvi-iltoihin liian pieneksi käyneessä takissa, koska Elsa ei ollut jaksanut ostaa uutta tai edes valittaa Yrjölle siitä, että tämä ostaisi itse.

Elsa oli huono äiti.

Öisin Elsaa paleli ja hän oli kuulevinaan, kuinka yleiskeittiön hella tirisi, vaikka kun hän oikein kuulosteli, ei kuulunut mitään. Silloin Elsa kaivoi kaapista pullon ja otti hörpyn, mutta vain, jos Yrjö näytti nukkuvan. Tuskin tämä aina nukkui, mutta Elsa takertui siihen toiveeseen, että tämä todella oli unessa eikä kuullut.

Eräänä yönä satoi lunta. Oli vierähtänyt jo muutamia vuosia Yrjön isän kuolemasta, mutta maisema tuntui jäljittelevän samaa kuvaa kuin sinä yönä. Elsa otti viimeisen hörpyn pullosta, asetti sen pöydälle ja veti päälleen villatakin.

Elsan pää oli humalasta raskas ja lumihiutaleet läiskähtelivät ja sulivat hänen kuumilta tuntuvia poskiaan vasten. Hän halusi kävellä Hämeensillalle ja katsella, kuohuisiko koski hänen allaan mahtavana ja mustana. Se mahtoi näyttää kauniilta tällaisena yönä. Häntä paleli, mutta hän otti kylmyyden vastaan kuin vanhan ystävän. Miksi hänen pitäisi olla lämmin? Ei Yrjönkään ollut. Pienessä takissa joutui poika kulkemaan. Elsa ei kelvannut äidiksi.

Elsa hyräili itsekseen. ” _'Siälä hirmuhenget saavat, syränverta janoavat, särpiellä hurmejuomat kans-'_...”

Hän liukastui ja pyllähti tien pientareelle edellisenä päivänä lapioituun lumikasaan. Elsan päässä pyöri, eikä hän oikein käsittänyt, mitä oli tapahtunut. Lumi alla tuntui jykevältä mutta mukavalta. Elsa nojasi poskeaan kinosta vasten ja henkäisi tyytyväisenä, kun kylmyys vilvoitti hänen ihonsa alla kuohuavaa verta, joka tuntui kohisevan hänen korvissaan kuin Tammerkoski. Häntä väsytti ja lumihiutaleet takertuivat hänen ripsiinsä kutittelemaan silmiä, joten hän sulki ne. Hän mietti vihaista tyttöä kauan sitten ja mietti, oliko poskea puuduttava lumi tuonut tälle ehkä sittenkin jonkinlaista turvaa noina viimeisinä, itkuisina hetkinä. Viilentänyt sisällä kuohunutta hirmumyrskyä. Entä oliko Yrjön isä ehtinyt tuntea lumen kylmyyttä kaatuessaan maahan viimeistä kertaa? Selälleenkö tämä oli kaatunut... Olikohan sinä yönä näkynyt yötaivaalla tähtiä? Elsa ei muistanut. Häntä nukutti.

Joku huusi hätääntyneen kuuloisena, mutta koska Elsa ei ollut vuosiin osannut auttaa ketään, ei hän nähnyt syytä nytkään kohottaa päätään. Ei ennen, kuin suuri käsi _– milloin siitä oli tullut niin suuri? -_ tarttui häntä olkapäästä ja ravisti.

”Mitä sää vanha höperö täällä harhailet?” kuului ääni, nyt aivan hänen korvansa juuresta. ”Saatana saa aina olla syrän syrjällänsä sun takia.”

Se oli matalaa murinaa, mutta Elsa erotti siitä huolen. Hän puristi silmänsä kiinni tiukemmin.

_Siihen pitäis äitin sentään pystyä. Siihen, ettei lapsen tarvitsisi pelätä._

Kädet kiertyivät hänen ympärilleen ja Elsa inhosi niiden tuomaa lämpöä. Tämä meni aivan väärin päin. Tämä oli aina mennyt aivan väärin päin. Kun ääni taas puhui, se oli hiljaisempi ja lempeämpi.

”Mennään sisään. En minä ole sulle äite vihanen, mutta miättisit eres joskus.”

Ja Elsaa itketti, koska Yrjöllä oli isänsä ääni.

-

Elsan suosikkimekkoon oli repeytynyt ammottava reikä. Yrjö oli huolekkaan keskittynyt sen parsimiseen, mutta ikään kuin työtään rytmittävänä mantrana tämä jupisi hiljaa. Elsa seurasi tilannetta kulmat huvittuneella koholla. Hän ei tiennyt, mistä poika oli oppinut tuollaiseksi mutisijaksi. Elsa itse ei liiemmin mutissut, hän mieluummin sanoi asiat suoraan ja kun ei tohtinut, hän oli vaiti. Vanhemmiten hän oli usein vaiti. Yrjön jatkuva marina oli jotain oikean uhmakkuuden ja vaitiolon väliltä, koskaan tämä ei raivonnut suu vaahdossa kuin miehet yleensä, mutta harvoin poika myöskään oli hiljaa.

”Perkele kuulikko sää sen, että ne anto sille Riipärin akalle potkut? Vaikka ämmäparka on yksin ja tiineenä. Ei oo saatana porvarin maailmassa oikeutta”, Yrjö puhisi ja kiristi lankaa mittaillen kättensä työtä. Yrjö osasi kyllä sanan ”lahtari” ja Elsa oli melko varma, että tämä sitä hänen poissaollessaan käytti, mutta hänelle Yrjö puhui aina vain ”porvareista”. Veljessodankin mainitessaan tämä aina vilkaisi äitiään kuin tarkkaillen tämän reaktiota. Elsa ei tiennyt, paljonko Yrjö tiesi tai muisti siitä, mitä tämän isä oli joskus kertonut, mutta hän uskoi, ettei Yrjö tiennyt äitinsä historiasta. Epäili korkeintaan. ”Siinä sitte taas kelpaa päivitellä, ku köyhästä ei tule rikasta, ku annetaan lapselle semmonen synnyinlahja. Perkele ku suututtaa. Se anto Heikkisen Ventla – sää tiärät, se poikatukkanen – mulle jotain Canthin tekstejä lainaan ja emmää tiär, melkeenpä tässä naisliike alkaa houkuttaa nuorta kommunistia.”

”Ekkös sinä sitä Kanttia ollu jo tutkinu?”

”Canthia, senki vanha höperö”, Yrjö murahti. ”Kuitenkin, Ventla ja se rätysempi plikka, Koistisen Ruusu, puhu Voitolle – tiäräthän sää, Marian poika, se jota Jokimaan akka vilkkusilmäseks haukku – siitä, että voisko siihen niiren vireillä olevaan lehteen pistää ensimmäiseen numeroon äitiyslakia tukevaa tekstiä. Ku on herrat huorineen niin nopeita sanomaan köyhää huonoksi äireks, vaikkei mitään apua yritäkää antaa. Se vois Ventla kirjottaa, ko tiätää noista. Se o fiksu nainen, vaikka uskooki et Lenin viäl herää henkiin pistään maailman mallilleen, ja m-... Perkele, taasko tää nyt meni solmuun...”

Elsa laski sanomalehteä pöydälle ja katsoi poikaansa, joka nyhti solmuun mennyttä lankaa kankaan lävitse. Yrjö oli vasta hiljattain alkanut puhua hänelle kavereistaan, vai tovereitakohan ne olivat sittenkin, eikä Elsa oikein tiennyt, miten suhtautua siihen. Yrjö oli ollut niin pitkään yksin, että Elsa oli tottunut siihen.

”Mites se Ventla...” Elsa aloitti kuitenkin kokeilevasti sysäten epämukavuutensa syrjään. ”Onkos sillä kaveria?”

Yrjö katsahti äitiinsä kummissaan ja naurahti kuivasti tajutessaan tämän tarkoituksen. ”Älä viitti. Ei se eres välitä miähistä.”

Elsan mielessä kävi eräs yö monta vuotta sitten ja hän yritti pidätellä hymyään parhaansa mukaan. Hän tiesi kyllä, ettei Yrjö tiennyt mitään sellaisista ihmisistä. Turha poikaa oli hämmentää. ”Entä sää?”

Neula kilahti pöydälle kirosanojen saattelemana. Yrjö oli pistänyt itseään sormeen ja imi nyt sitä silmät puristettuina kiinni. Mahtoikohan tulla verta, se enteili vanhan kansan mukaan sydänsuruja. Sitä ei Elsa sanonut, ettei taas ärsyttäisi poikaa hassutuksillaan. Rauhoituttuaan Yrjö katsoi äitiään pää kallellaan ja kysyi: ”Mitä meinaat?”

”Sitä mää vaan meinasin kysyä, että välitätkö sää siitä Ventlasta kuitenkin”, Elsa kohautti olkapäitään. ”Sää olet nuar poika. Ei olisi mitenkään tavatonta, jos rypisit lemmentuskissa.”

Yrjö tuhahti ja palasi ompelutyönsä pariin. Jostain syystä tämän ääni kuulosti ehkä hieman helpottuneelta, kun tämä murahti: ”Älä ämmä houri.”

Elsa katseli poikaansa. Hän inhosi tehtaan akkoja, jotka päivittelivät sitä, kuinka näiden pojista oli tullut miehiä, koska itse hän ei ymmärtänyt sellaista siirtymää, mutta kyllä hän näki Yrjön varttuneen. Yrjön hartiat olivat leveät ja pituutta oli lähes yhtä paljon kuin isällään ennen. Leuka oli jykevä ja pojan otsa oli niin usein kurtussa, ettei Elsa ollenkaan ihmettelisi, mikäli Yrjö saisi ennenaikaisia ryppyjä. Yrjö ei ollut komea poika, niin ei voinut tämän oma äitikään väittää, mutta mieheltä tämä jo kovasti näytti. Sellaiselta, joka rakensi oman elämänsä, löytäisi jonkun ja lähtisi. Elsa hymyili ja töytäisi Yrjön jalkaa omallaan pöydän alla. ”Emmää sua syyttäisi, jos sää tahtoisit elämääs muutaki ku tämmösen ämmänkropsan.”

Yrjö nosti katseensa työstään ja loi pyöreän katseen äitiinsä. Elsa ei tiennyt, mitä poika etsi, vai oliko katse itsessään jonkinlainen kannanotto. Yrjö kuitenkin tuhahti nenäänsä ja nakkeli niskojaan. ”Mihinkäs minä nyt jotain muuta tarvittisin. Enkä mä semmosta kuitenkaan ole saamassa. Ei musta missään oikeesti piretä, kunhan mutisen nurkassa omiani.”

Yrjön ääni ei kuulostanut tämän normaalilta katkeruudelta vaan enemmänkin rohkaisulta ja sekös Elsaa sapetti. Että hänen poikansa koki tarpeelliseksi julistautua äitinsä edessä selibaattiin, kun ei yksin tohtinut akkaparkaa jättää. Loukata sen olisi pitänyt, mutta Elsa tunsikin olonsa helpottuneeksi. Hän hymyili Yrjölle anteeksipyytävästi ja kuin sovinnon eleenä pyysi tätä kertomaan äitiyslaista lisää.

-

Joku voisi sanoa, että he olivat onneton perhe. Elämän lannistama punanarttu ja tämän yksinäinen penturaiska. Kai sen niinkin saattoi nähdä. Yrjö jostain romaanistaan oli siteerannut, että kaikki onnelliset perheet olivat toistensa kaltaisia ja kaikki onnettomat perheet onnettomia omalla tavallaan.

Elsan mielestä se oli täyttä paskaa. Hän ja Yrjö olivat onnellisia omalla tavallaan, joka oli erilainen kaikista muista perheistä. Yrjö kutsui äitiään ”perkeleen höperöityväksi eukoksi” ja Elsa poikaansa ”meuhkaavaksi kaikkitietäväksi mukulaksi”, mutta he rakastivat toisiaan. Joka aamu he söivät Yrjön keittämää puuroa, mikäli aineksia riitti, ja jakoivat sanomalehden piikitellen toisiaan tutussa kaavassa. He puhuivat pahaa tehtaan juoruilevista ämmistä ja nauroivat joskus niin, että silmistä tuli vettä. Joskus Yrjö mainitsi vahingossa isän ja he olivat hiljaa muutaman minuutin.

Se ei ollut se tulevaisuus, jota Elsa oli itselleen kedoilla kieriessään noitunut eikä se maailma, jonka puolesta hän oli taistellut vuosia sitten, mutta se oli kaikki, mitä hänellä oli.

Ja hän oli onnellinen. Omalla tavallaan.

-

Ja sitten tuli jatkosota.

Elsa oli niin väsynyt sotaan.

-

Päivien ylle oli laskeutunut raskas peite, kuin paksu tilkkutäkki olisi peittänyt elämän ja muuttanut sen kohoumat muodottomiksi. Elsa ei ollut koskaan ollut yksin, lapsuudenkodista hän oli hypännyt suoraan punanarttujen pesään ja sieltä avioon. Nyt hänen päässään niksahti kytkin ja hän eli kuin säästöliekillä päivästä toiseen. Voimat eivät riittäneet ajattelemiseen, vain työntekoon ja siihen, että sai itsensä ruokittua. Öisin Elsa sammutti itsensä vaikka väkisin. Yrjö joutui odottamaan vastauksia kirjeisiinsä, mutta Elsa pärjäsi oikeastaan ihan hyvin. Tehtaalla hän silloin tällöin jopa intoutui juoruamaan akkain kera siitä, kenen poika oli saanut sotilasherrojen vihat päälleen ja kenen tytär elätteli haaveita siitä, että äitinsä suruksi lähtisi lotaksi henkeään tarjoamaan. Elsakin kertoi pojastaan ja tämän kirjeissään kertomista tarinoista. Kommellukset, joista Yrjö kirjoitti, olivat harvoin tämän omia, niin oli poika liiaksi rehellinen ja vakava, mutta sai Elsa silti useammat naurut jakaa tämän sotilastoverien kustannuksella.

Välillä, kun Elsa oli tukahtua nauruun tehtaan naisten kanssa, hän hetkeksi unohti rintaansa alati ahdistavan pelon.

-

_”Äiti._

_Täällä ne on marssittanut meitä jo pari päivää naapurin mailla. Rosvoretki jatkuu tutuissa merkeissä. Sanovat, että loppuu sota kohta, mutta tiätäähän ton. Mitä ne meille jaksaa valehdella._

_Jotenki tuntuu et joka päivä joku heittää veivinsä. Sitä sanotaan, ettei poteroissa ole ateisteja, mutta mää en vaan perkele ymmärrä, miten joku ei menetä viimeistäkään uskonsa rippusta täällä. Pyhä sota tämäkin kai on, mutta jotenkin aattelis, että jos olisi joku Jumala, se osaisi itte tapella omat sotansa._

_Mulla alkaa pinna kiristyyn sen yhren Hietasen kanssa, josta oon jo kirjoittanut. Mää en tiärä, miksi se on päättänyt meikäläisen ottaa silmätikukseen, mutta saapa koko porukka sentäs nauraa mulle oikein kunnolla. Koskela mutisi jotain, ettei se Hietanen pahalla, mutta antaisi sitten olla. Jumalauta kun ei jaksaisi._

_Mun ryhmä on samanlainen ku ennenkin. Sihvonen tohottaa ja Salo luulee, että on herroille kärpäsenpaskan väärti. Voisipa sanoa, että Määttä sentään käyttäytyy, mutta senkin pualesta pakko koko ajan pelätä ku kävelis varmaan mokoma ajatuksissaan Viipuriin asti jos mää antasin. Tulisit melkein sää miäleen, mutta sillä on pirusti paljon enemmän järkeä päässä._

_Mää lähetän tässä mukana päivärahoja. Ei ole paljon, mutta ostaa ehkä vähän leipää pöytään. Älä kokeile tehdä siellä mitään liian jännittäviä ruokia, ettei talo pala. Jos mää viälä lomalle täältä ennen kaatumistani pääsen, mää teen sitten jotain parempaa. Pir huolta itestäs._

_Jätän tän lyhyeksi, että saan heti postiin ja rahat sulle. Kirjotan heti huomenna, jos vaan kykenen._

_Yrjö”_

Elsa katsoi ikkunasta ulos. Syksy oli mennyt hänen ohitseen aivan huomaamatta. Talvi oli jo tuloillaan.

-

_”Yrjö,_

_kiitos kirjeestäs ja rahoista myös. Tarpeeseen tulee, kun antavat varmaan mulle kohta potkut tehtaalta. Mitä ne tämmösellä vanhalla eukolla siälä. Luudalla huiskin enkä koneita osaa käyttää, vaikka tarve olis, ko ovat miähet kaatumassa herrojen puolesta siälä misä sää olet._

_Joka päivä käy korttelissa tuskanvalitus, ku jonkun poika on taas jääny sinne. Sitä saa vanha ämmä joka kerta pelätä ku kirje kolahtaa, että onko se sulta vai joltain, joka kehottaa alkaan sankarihautausta suunnitteleen._

_Lupaa mulle, ettet revi päätäs siälä liikaa, varsinkaa isoille herroille. Luoti voi osuu takaakin päin, sää tiärät sen. Oo ihan hiljaa vaan äläkä aina jaanaa omias, niinkun sun siunattu tapas on. Vanhan äitiparkas tähren ellet muuten._

_Mää tiärän, että sä pärjäät. Aina oot pärjänny.”_

Oli paljon, mitä Elsa ei kirjoittanut. Hän ei käskenyt Yrjöä olemaan pelkuri, hän ei käskenyt juoksemaan mahdollisimman kauas tulesta. Hän ei sanonut ”pirä hualta ittestäs äläkä niistä muista, mää en välitä mitä niille muille siälä käy, koska sää oot ainoa asia mikä mulla on maailmassa jäljellä”. Hän ei sanonut mitään siitä, kuinka rakasti Yrjöä, koska pakkohan pojan oli tietää ja sellaisen itsestäänselvyyden toteaminen kuulosti liikaa hyvästeiltä. Elsa oli aina ollut taikauskoinen.

Elsa istuutui ikkunan ääreen ja tarttui pöydällä nököttäneeseen pulloon. Viedessään sitä huulilleen hän sulki silmänsä ja kuvitteli Yrjön lukemassa kirjettä. Ehkä vakaville kasvoille sulisi hetkeksi hymy. Ehkä tämän kulmat olisivat huolestuneessa kurtussa. Ehkä Yrjö pudistaisi päätään hupsulle äidilleen ja taittelisi kirjeen lukemansa kirjan väliin.

-

  
_”Äiti._

_Älä viitti puhua paskaa, mihin ne ny sut siältä tehtaalta lykkäis? Siälä ole miästä nimeksikään, ne tarttee teitä akkoja siälä. Jospa alkaisi vihdoin porvarikin näkemään, mihin teistä on. Että nyt kokoat ittesi ja lakkaat tommosen, aikunen ihminen._

_Me ollaan tultu Petroskoihin. Tai no, Äänislinnaksi ne sitä nyt kutsuu, koska eihän se mitään rosvoutta ole, kun meikäläiset sen tekee. En minä tiärä eres, miten kertoa sulle siitä, mitä täällä tapahtuu. Mua oksettaa, mutta tyydyn vaan pysymään poissa muiden jaloista.”_

Seuraava lause oli sutattu huolellisesti, mutta Elsasta tuntui, että siinä oli lukenut _”Mä tahdon äiti kotiin”_. Mutta eihän Yrjö olisi antanut sellaisen lauseen päätyä valmiiseen kirjeeseen. Sehän olisi ollut kuin avunpyyntö.

Elsa oli humalan siinä vaiheessa, jossa istuttiin lattialla ja piirrettiin sormella tähtikarttaa käsivarren luomista. Yrjön kirje oli jäänyt pöydälle. Elsa oli lukenut sen läpi kolmesti, kuten aiemmatkin tämän kirjeet. Luvussa oli jotain lohduttavaa ja se osa Elsasta, joka sinnikkäästi jaksoi uskoa taikoihin, piti sellaista lohtua tärkeänä.

” _'Herra suo mun luottaa lupauksees, siinä turvallisna levätä... Uskaltaa vain aina lohdutukses sanan virvoitusta etsiä'_ ”, Elsa tapaili sanoja, jotka tarttuivat tahmeina hänen kielelleen. Hän naurahti itsekseen ja pudisti päätään. ”Yritäpä Yrjö estää mua siältä käsin laulamasta. Saatana.”

Koska halusi tai ei, Yrjö tarvitsi suojelusta ja Elsahan tälle rukoilisi ja noituisi kaiken avun, jonka taisi. Siihen hän sentään pystyi. ” _'Suo mun ottaa Isän kädestäsi päivä vain ja hetki kerrallaan.'_ ”

Elsa nojasi seinään ja kuvitteli sen päivän, kun Yrjö tulisi kotiin. Hän mietti, että ehkä jos hän oikein kovasti rukoilisi, luoti osuisi ja lähettäisi hänen poikansa pois rintamalta. Ehkäpä jalkaan, pirstoisi jonkin luun niin, ettei Yrjö sille enää koskaan koko painollaan astuisi. Tai ehkä Yrjön pitäisi heittää viallinen kranaatti ja tämän käsi olisi mennyttä. Niin, että Yrjö tulisi kotiin eikä tätä lähetettäisi takaisin.

Yrjö kävelisi tai klenkkaisi sisään ja hukuttaisi äitinsä halaukseen. Poika oli ollut jo kauan Elsaa pidempi ja vankempi, Elsa todella voisi hukkua poikansa syliin, kun tämä saapuisi. Ja sitten Yrjö istuisi pöydän ääreen ja heidän pieni perheensä jatkaisi kuin ennenkin. Katkera vanha ämmä ja sen kommunistipenska.

Elsa otti kulauksen pullosta kuin aameneksi rukoukselleen ja katsoi haastavasti ovea. _Tuopa Jumala se poika aika helvetin nopeesti takasin kotiin. Mää tarviin sitä täällä enemmän ku sää sitä siälä._

Virren viimeiset säkeet jäivät laulamatta. Etteivät vain manaisi mitään.

-

Hella vikisi kuin siihen olisi sattunut. Elsa puristi käsiään tiukoiksi nyrkeiksi ja tuijotti suoraan eteen. Hänen ajatuksiinsa ei mahtunut hetkeksikään se mahdollisuus, että taikausko oli ottamassa hänestä yliotteen. Se mahdollisuus, että Yrjö oli aivan yhtä turvassa, kuin muutamia minuutteja sitten. Että Elsa ei saisi antaa tällaisen typeryyden hallita itseään.

Mutta minkäs teki likkaparka, jolle uskominen oli aina ollut niin helppoa. Hupsu pieni Elsa, joka uskoi siihen, että hellan vikinä tarkoitti kuolinsanomia.

Ja niinhän siinä kävi, että pian Elsa sai lukea tarinan siitä, kuinka eräs alikersantti Lahtinen oli yrittänyt kielloista huolimatta tehdä jotain typerää.

Sillä kun sankariteko epäonnistuu, kotiin lähetetään kirje.

-

Miltä näyttää nainen, joka ei usko enää mihinkään? Joka höpöttelee iltaisin tyhjälle tuolille ja värähtää kuullessaan hellan vikinän, vaikka häneltä ei voikaan viedä enää ketään?

Sellainen nainen ei juurikaan enää hymyile. Missään nimessä hän ei enää laula. Kapinalaulut olisivat ylistystä vallankumoukselle, joka koitui hänen lopukseen ja virrenveisuu ylistystä Jumalalle, joka suunnitelmansa niin sääti, että eräänä päivänä täytyi nuoren pojan kaatua hankeen. Sellainen nainen ei enää rukoile eikä usko loitsuihin. Hän on oppinut, että juhannustaiat johtavat lopulta punaiseksi värjäytyvään lumeen.

Siltä näyttää Elsa Lahtinen seisoessaan hautausmaalla ja tuijottaessaan kiveen kaiverrettua nimeä, jonka molemmat kantajat makaavat maan povessa. Mies, jolla tuhat vuotta sitten oli kai lempeät silmät ja poika, jolla oli äitinsä silmät.

Elsan koti ei ole enää hänen kotinsa. Se on lattialle leviteltyjen kirjeiden ja Yrjön kirjojen koti. Se on tyhjän tuolin koti. Joka päivä Elsa puhuu tyhjyydelle ja muistelee Yrjön ääntä, palauttaa mieleensä tämän mutinat ja saarnaamisen. Hän lukee Yrjön kirjoja ja yrittää ymmärtää, mikä tätä tähtitaivaassa niin kiehtoi. Hän ei anna itsensä unohtaa. Hän aikoo kantaa sydämessään jokaisen Yrjön kasvoille piirtyneen ennenaikaisen uurteen ja muistaa kaikki tämän selkää pitkin kiipineet luomet ja ne haalenneet arvet, jotka tuskastunut opettaja jätti näsäviisaan pikkupojan reiteen.

Siihen poikansa menettäneen äidin pitää sentään pystyä.

Miltä näyttää nainen, joka jaksoi aina uskoa kaikkeen paitsi siihen, että hänen tarinansa loppu olisi tällainen?

-

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblrissa löydyn nimellä @neroushalvaus, tervetuloa tervehtimään!
> 
> Ficci Riitaojan ädistä: https://neroushalvaus.tumblr.com/post/169550019990/p%C3%A4%C3%A4henkil%C3%B6t-riitaojan-%C3%A4iti-riitaoja-riitaojan
> 
> Aiemmin julkaisemani ficci Lahtisen nuoruudesta: https://neroushalvaus.tumblr.com/post/172625414045/t%C3%A4m%C3%A4n-oli-tarkoitus-olla-vain-pidennetty-headcanon


End file.
